Avatar PC 3 ending
by S.D.'s Bunny Slipperz
Summary: The final fight against the Firelord, Pirates style! Katara is Elizabeth, Aang is Will, Hakoda is Jack, Iroh is Barbossa, etc. Kataang.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Aang: William Turner **

**Katara: Elizabeth Swan **

**Iroh: Hector Barbossa**

**Hakoda: Jack Sparrow**

**Bato: Mr. Gibbs **

**Azula: Davy Jones**

**Zuko and Haru: Pintel and Raggeti.**

**Ozai: That dude who was in command of T.F.D. until Jones killed him.**

**Toph and Sokka: Random pirates who happen to be in LURVE!**

**The Duke: That short Chinese guy.**

**Momo: Jack the monkey.**

**The heart of D.J.: A piece of Sozin's comet from last time it passed by.**

* * *

**Kataang Version:**

Katara and Aang stood in the throne room, facing the Firelord, Azula, and a massive legion of Firebenders. Behind them were Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, the Kyoshi warriors, Mai and Ty Lee, Haru and The Duke, and a jumble of soldiers from both Water Tribes as well as the Earth Kingdom. Aang held his staff in an Airbending stance while Katara held an enormous ball of water in the air behind her. No one moved, waiting for commands from their superiors. A few Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom soldiers shifted uneasily.

A Water Tribe man broke the silence. "Sir…"

Hakoda gripped his spear tighter.

"Wait…"

The Firebenders deepened their fighting stances, causing the water tribe soldier to panic. "Sir!"

"Wait for it…"

The Water Tribe man spun back to face the enemy in time to see Firelord Ozai take a deep breath.

"SIR!!"

"FIRE!!!"

Toph bended the metal off of the floor. Huge chunks of rock flew across the throne room, along with blasts of fire courtesy of Zuko and Iroh. Aang twirled his staff, creating a twister. Katara sent giant spikes of ice straight at Azula.

Ozai threw a gigantic fireball at the Avatar.

"FIRE!!!!" He roared.

Hundreds of fireblasts shot through the air as earth and water cut holes into the Firebender's lines. Spears were hurled through the armor of Ozai's mob as the men who threw them were burned alive. The Firelord cackled maniacally. Azula melted Katara's ice spikes and turned to him.

"Father! Let me lead a charge!" She yelled over the deafening noises of war. Ozai sat back on his throne.

"No, they will be exhausted soon!!"

On the other side of the room, Aang finished whipping up his tornado. It engulfed all the attacks coming towards him, and even rocks and spears from the warriors around him. Katara threw her ball of water into it, and Toph added her metal boulder. As the Firelord argued with his daughter, the enormous fireball he had launched became part of Aang's montage.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

Screaming under the strain, the Avatar let fly.

Azula didn't notice the whirlwind of destruction until it was almost on top of her. She turned to see it ripping through the middle of the indoor army, flinging men into the air and becoming larger and larger with their fire. Firebenders were sucked into it only to be crushed between white hot rocks, impaled by hundreds of spears, or incinerated by their own bending. She leapt towards her father, screaming:

"COVER!!!"

Ozai's head turned just as he was heaved to the floor by his daughter, landing directly behind the throne. As they fell, the princess caught a glimpse of what gave Ozai his incredible bending power: A chunk of Sozin's comet. Then they were on the floor. The torrent of death rushed over them. Azula could feel burning spears lashing into her back, a few making it past the armor. She whirled her hands around her body, trying to bend away any fire. Boulders trapped in the tornado shattered from the extreme heat, raining almost molten pebbles onto father and daughter. Both felt as if they were being burned alive. It seemed like hours until it was over.

Finally, the tornado collapsed on itself, sucking in all the elements it contained to a tiny point. The spears turned to ash and the fire evaporated the water.

For a few moments, silence filled the throne room. Everyone froze, staring at the trail of destruction Aang's attack had left in it's wake.

Ozai feebly reached up to stroke his cheek where it had been horrifically burned. Suddenly, he felt a weight clamp down on his chest. He opened his eyes to look at whatever was holding him down.

It was a foot.

Azula's foot.

The Firelord slowly shifted his gaze up to look his daughter in the eye. Her hair was sizzling, and no longer in it's topknot. It appeared that her hair ornament had melted. Her clothing was charred in places, leaving sections of her legs and arms uncovered. Spots of soot adorned her cheeks, and a thin line of blood ran from her mouth. Ozai's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Azula, y-you wouldn't…"

He stopped as her lips parted in a demonic grin. Something twinkled in her eyes.

"WRONG."

In an instant, she had torn a spear from her back and driven it deep into the Firelord's belly, pinning him to the ground. Blood sprayed from the wound, covering the floor. He screamed in agony. Azula tore the piece of Sozin's comet from around his neck and tied it to her own.

The princess turned, chuckling.

Then, she snapped her fingers.

The wall of flames that usually surrounded the Fire Nation throne burst to life, roasting Ozai in seconds. His terrifying screams peaked, then quieted as he was engulfed by flame. Azula stepped up onto what was left of the throne. Then, almost idly, she tore away the midriff of her shirt to inspect for burning, leaving the teenage princess in a kind of burnt-up two piece. It might have been kind of hot, if she hadn't just gruesomely murdered her father and come out laughing.

Meanwhile, the battle had stopped. Fighters from both sides stared at the throne in unmasked horror. Aang stood motionless, grappling with the fact that he had made that possible. Katara saw his distress and began to walk towards him when Azula gave her first command as Firelord.

"ATTACK!!"

The Firebenders rushed forward, drawing swords and hurling fireballs. Azula began a series of intricate motions. The Avatar's army looked around in confusion. Something crackled at her finger tips. Then a tremendous bolt of lightning sprang from her hand and directly towards Aang. Katara reached him just in time, pulling him out of the way. The explosion threw the front lines back, almost to the entrance. Soldiers whimpered in fear.

"Did you see that?"

"She's invincible!"

"What now!?"

Iroh's shoulders sagged. "Nothing." He said. "We cannot hope to win."

Everyone was surprised at Iroh's sudden change, especially Zuko. He took a step forward, only to have Katara pass him. She lifted Aang to his feet.

"But we have to fight!" She told Iroh. He sighed.

"Miss Katara, I know you wish to avenge your father, but I do not know whether these men are willing to die for your cause." He gestured towards their makeshift army.

"You're right." She leaned Aang against the wall. "Then what shall we die for?" She stepped to the middle of the circle they had formed. Toph and the other Earthbenders had created a huge wall so that they could be safe from the Firebenders temporarily.

"You will listen to me. LISTEN!" She stepped up onto a boulder. "The rest of the world is still looking here, to us, to this invasion force, to lead the fight against the Fire Nation." She looked over the discouraged crowd. "And what will they see?"

Aang found his footing and looked up at his lover.

"Frightened benders, captured during their final assault?" A murmur rippled through the army. "No, they will see free men, and freedom!"

Toph almost added "And women," but Sokka elbowed her.

"And what the enemy will see is the power of our bending, they will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do!!"

All around her, warriors were getting to their feet and drawing their weapons out. Aang stepped up behind her, like a bodyguard. She looked at him and then continued.

"By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts!"

Everyone was standing now, looking up at Katara.

"Gentlemen," She said.

She turned to the Earthbenders. "For the Earth Kingdom."

She turned to the Hakoda's men. "For the Water Tribe."

Finally, she turned towards Aang. "For the Avatar!"

Bato nodded. "Aye. The Avatar's on our side, boys! That's all we need!"

The Boulder nodded. "For the Earth Kingdom."

Xin Fu stood up and cracked his neck. "For the Earth Kingdom!!"

Pakku bended some water out of a pouch. "For the Water Tribe."

Sokka whipped out his sword and jabbed it into the air. "For the Water Tribe!!"

Toph put a fist out, grabbing the wall with her bending.

"FOR THE AVATAR!!!" The crowd roared.

Toph pushed the wall back into the ground, and the battle began.

* * *

Hakoda was in a Fire Nation jail cell, deep below the palace, pacing back and forth. He muttered to himself. A few hours ago, he had broken the Kyoshi warriors out of jail. Unfortunately, he had been unable to escape.

After about five minutes, the word he was searching for came to him. "Leverage!"

He took the bench in his cell and used it to pry the door off it's hinges. He tiptoed out and looked around the corner. Apparently, all the Fire Nation troops were off fighting. He wandered around for a while. Then, his ears picked up the distinct sound of battle. He turned yet another corner and found a flight of stairs.

* * *

Aang and Katara stood back to back, striking down Fire Nation soldiers. The Avatar swung his staff back and forth, blowing away enemies and their attacks. Katara was in the octopus stance, throwing Firebenders into the air and jabbing at them with spikes.

Suddenly, a Fire Nation general sprang at them from their side. He inhaled deeply and blew a huge fireball in their direction.

"Aang!!" Yelled Katara. He spun around, twirling his staff. He batted the fireball away and shot off one of his own. The Firebender sidestepped. Then he kicked, launching a beam of fire at them. This time Katara blocked. She pulled the water out of it's octopus shape and spun it around her body, knocking away several Firebenders in the process. Then she twirled herself around and brought it over her head and onto the ground in front of her and Aang. The fire blast collided with the waterfall, causing steam to fill the area. Aang smashed his hands together and then ripped them apart, pulling all the steam to the ground level. Katara shoved her hands forward, freezing the water as it engulfed her assailant and ten of his men. Turning to Aang, she helped him condense the water and freeze it into twenty ice spikes which they threw in all directions.

Aang bended the metal from the floor into two swords, on for himself and on for Katara. Another Firebender popped up behind her.

"KATARA!" The Avatar yelled. She turned and slashed the Firebender. He spun around from the force of her blow, only to be stabbed simultaneously by both of them. Katara threw her sword to the ground and turned towards more oncoming enemies, but Aang grabbed her arm. She turned to face him.

"Katara," He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

She stared at him, stunned. Her mouth hung open. Just then, a Firebender leapt towards them. He swung his sword at Aang's head. Katara froze his sword arm to the wall.

"I don't think now is the best time!" She said. The F.N. soldier ripped his arm from the wall to attack again. Aang blocked his next stroke with his staff. Katara deflected a blow from behind her with her Waterbending. Aang struck the man with an air blast, then turned back to Katara.

"Now may be the only time!!" He yelled. Then he engaged another Firebender with his sword. Katara water whipped a soldier in the face, then grabbed him and slammed him into the floor. As she ran back towards Aang, he stabbed the war minister and threw him against the pillar.

They clasped each other's hands. Aang looked her in the eye and said:

"I love you."

Katara wore a distressed expression. They were snapped back to reality by a roar from Combustion Man. Aang met him head on and Katara used his staff to bludgeon the leader of the Rough Rhinos. Both enemies collapsed simultaneously. Aang grabbed Katara's waist and pulled her close.

"I've made my choice," He said. "What's your's?"

Katara took a deep breath and screamed: "IROH!!!"

Aang was suddenly very confused, until Katara said: "MARRY US!!!!"

They both looked at iroh, desperate. He was fighting ten oponents at once, sidestepping their manuevers and throwing them against their comrades.

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!!!" He grabbed an enemy arm and twisted it behind the back of it's owner. Then he fought off another with the first man's weapon. Aang and Katara attacked Combustion Man, who was getting up again. Katara froze his head. As he fell to the ground, Aang knocked away a Firebender and screamed:

"IROH, NOW!!!"

Iroh stabbed three men at once.

"VERY WELL!!!"

Iroh kicked a Firebender in the face, Katara swept away twenty men in one attack, and Aang sunk eight Firebenders into the ground up to their necks before wrapping his arms around the waterbender again. The two looked at each other, lovingly.

Iroh blasted away another enemy. "DEARLY BELOVED, WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY," Aang and Katara squinted in his direction through the smoke and steam around them. "SO PLEASE LET GO OF MY LEG…" The lovebirds couldn't see the man clinging to iroh. They were about to inturrupt, but the Rough Rhinos did so for them. They ducked several arrows and struck out with various elements. Then they ran around the pillar and grabbed onto each other.

"Katara of the Water Tribe, do you take me to be your husband?"

Katara grinned happily. "I do!!"

"Great!!!"

They ducked under a fire blast and knocked away the attacker. Holding hands, they continued the battle. Katara looked back at Aang.

"Avatar Aang, do you take me to be your wife," They lashed out at separate enemies. Katara deflected a blow from a non-bender, and Aang blew him away. As he flew, Katara continued.

"…In sickness and in health, with health being the less (Stab a Firebender) likely?"

Aang pulled Katara up against his chest.

"I do."

As they fought off another wave of Firebenders, Iroh completed the ceremony.

"AS CHAIRMAN OF THE SENIOR TEA LOVERS CLUB, I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU-" He kicked a Firebender away. "YOU MAY KISS-" He zapped another away with lightning. Aang and Katara leaned in, but another soldier leapt at them. Iroh punched one in the stomach. "YOU MAY KISS-" He deflected a fireball. Aang and Katara defeated another Firebender each. As he stuck down two men, he cried:

"JUST KISS!!!!"

And they did. Katara grabbed Aang and their lips met. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in further. The couple closed their eyes, and ignored the battle as if none of it mattered.

Zuko and Haru peeked out from their hiding place, looking around to survey what was happening. They caught site of the Avatar and his wife, sucking face like the world was going to end. Then Zuko noticed Momo.

Meanwhile, next to the throne, Hakoda held the shard of Sozin's comet, swashbuckling fiercely against the Firelord.

"You can do nothing without Firebending!!" Cried Azula. Hakoda looked back and forth, then smirked nervously and said:

"I already have Firebending!"

Azula stopped. She stared at him for a few minutes.

"Um, no you don't." She said, creating a small fireball in her hand.

"Oh, that Firebending."

Hakoda moved suddenly, slicing off one of Azula's fingers. She screamed in pain and tried to retaliate, but he was too quick. He knocked the sword from her hand and then slammed his fist into her face. He brought his sword down, swinging it towards her neck, but she caught the blade with her bare hand. In seconds, she had melted it in half.

Just then, Toph performed a huge earth bending manuever, shaking the entire room. Hakoda fell from the platform just in time to avoid a blue fireball. She grabbed onto the comet chunk in his hand.

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna cut it short there. I was watching P.C.3 again and this just popped into my head. I couldn't help it. Just some quick notes:**

**-Zuko and Haru shoot Momo out of a cannon that Teo made in order to save Aang. Momo lands on Combustion Man's face, he blows himself up again.**

**-Imagine The Duke sitting up in the rafters of the throne room, throwing little bombs at people.**

**- "The Dutchman must have a captain." "The world must have an Avatar."**


End file.
